Ares total war
by heavyneos
Summary: a new fic for the lovers of Ares where he doesn't sit by and let Xena's death go unpunished Olympus shall fell the wrath of the war god unleashed on the world woe betide all those in his path for he has no mercy and no remorse


Slowly and sadly Ares sealed the ice tomb of Xena and Gabrielle a cold fury burned with in him burning away the sadness he slammed his loves sword into the earth and placed her chakrma. Zeus's rules prevented him from acting at 100% out side of his halls every battle he fought was at only 50% and stopped his legions from acting as he would wish but now Zeus was gone and Athena sat in his place that means the rules that he decreed are null and void they have no power with him gone and no one to enforce them.

Taking a deep breath he called on all his power war hate anger rage he could feel himself gaining and gaining power. Lightning burning in his eyes and fire burning in his blood war would make them pay. With a roar of untapped rage and power the sky above all of Grease tuned black penetrated only by lightning. Breathing heavily he vanished in a raging cascade of lightning and fire.

In every temple in Grease that was dedicated to war the drums echoed like never before calling all to war in Sparta king Cynortas called all his legions thirty thousand Spartans would answer ther Gods call Arcadia, Mantineia, Tegea, Arcadia, Corinth, Phlius, Mycenae, Thespiae, Malians tribe, Thebes, Phocis and Opuntian Locris answered Ares call each army was no less than five thousand man and no more than thirty thousand.

In the halls of war Ares had taken all his generals all his warlords and his entire lieutenant's numbering in two hundred men all silent in the presents of there master. He sat in an ornate throne decorated in swords of fallen champions he sat forward his hands covering his mouth elbows resting on his thighs cold fury in his eyes.

"Do you know why I have called you hear?" he asked in a cold awe inspiring voice "the gods of Olympus have taken something from me, something precious to me and destroyed it, so now I am going to take something from them there temples there followers there people there cities there power in the mortal realm and every thing they are!" he roared as he rose to his feet "the only ones who shall be spared are the followers of Eli"

"Sir are you sure I mean weren't we supposed to destroy them" said one lieutenant who received a lightning bolt for his question

"Let Eli have the week mongrels for all I care I want the Olympian gods to suffer I will not fight a war on two fronts like a fool every temple you sack every city you destroy every prisoner you take you will offer them two options convert to me or die I will deal with Eli when I feel like it not before" with a flick of his wrist and a cold sneer the men were sent back to there posts. He sat back in his chare summoning a map of Grease they will pay they will all pay. Throwing a dagger at a target the opening salvo in the war was fired, and fired at Apollo the sun god.

One by one the followers of Apollo were either dyeing or being converted by Ares. The roads leading from each city were lined with the heads of women children and men who would not covert whole families gone. The rage of Ares knew no bounds on Olympus Apollo was week he had lost almost all his followers and armies butchered at the hands of war. He was wallowing in the dark in the halls of the light he even lacked the power to illuminate a single room. He had no temples left his priests had forsaken him and what was worse his powers were leaving him. He sat contemplating his next move when the doors that sealed his realm were blown apart. Dust and smoke concealed the culprit but a blinding light from the door shadowed the intruder just enough for him to get a general location of him

"What's this the sun god hiding in the dark " came the familiar voice of Ares Apollo grabbed his sword and shield and stood in a defensive posture he had no power to summon his fire balls even now he could feel his energy leave him. A bolt of lightning struck the sword forcing him to drop it then a fireball impacted the shield with such force it knocked the sun god off his feet "not so mighty now are we Apollo" he chucked as the sun god tried and failed to get to his feet "during my time as a mortal I learned a very aped saying that fits this situation very, very well, they say that you gain wisdom through suffering ha hahahahah then tonight I am going to make you very, very wise" the last thin Apollo saw before he entered a new realm of pain was the sneering face of Ares.

When Apollo was found what was left was a hunk of meet that because of his immortality refused to die his face was forever etched in a scream of terror and pain in the centre of his temple the sword and ram emblem of Ares. With a message painted in the blood of the sun god

Dear family

One down sister and five to go one by one you will all fall

Love Ares xx


End file.
